helping hands
by Fiona12690
Summary: theres a talent shows at bayville high ,and rogue walks home from school on monday and something happens read and find out , {on hold}
1. Thunder struck

helping hand  
  
chapter 1:thunder struck

mind comunication

Principle Kelly: "Attention teachers and students, there will be a talent  
show coming up soon whoever would like to try out see me in the  
auditorium Wednesday after school. Thank you and that will be all."  
  
As the last bell of the day rang to let the students out of school  
Rogue walked to her locker took out the permission slip to be in the talent  
show, stuffed it in her pocket, stuffed her books in her locker and shut  
her locker, then left the school.  
  
Outside Rogue saw Scott's car and started waling in the  
other direction until then Scott said,  
  
Scott: Hey Rogue, ya need a ride back to the institute?  
Rogue: Nah, Ah'll walk home thanks though .  
Scott: Ok see you back at the institute. Rogue are y............  
  
She was already gone before he even finished his sentence.  
  
10 minutes later Rogue was halfway home when it started raining.  
Deciding to get out of the rain she ran to hide under a tree. Bad idea.  
Lighting struck the tree and her body was thrown several feet away. She knew   
she  
was dying and with that she fainted. A few hours later Rogue woke up.  
  
Rogue: "Oh mah gwad, how can Ah be alive? Ah was just hit by lightning! "  
she said to herself, sounding shock  
  
Professor X: Rogue where are you?  
Rogue: Professor is that you?  
Professor X: Yes Rogue it is. Are you alright? Every one's worried about  
you. It's been 8 hours since school got out. Where are you?  
Rogue:No Ah'm not alright. Ah was hit by lightning Ah was unconscious too,   
and also Ah'm still alive! Ah'm suppose to be dead Professor! Ah'm about 40   
minutes away from the institute in a park with a fountain. Can you come pick   
meh up?  
  
Professor X: I'm sending Logan to come get you. Don't move ok Rogue?  
  
At the institute  
  
Logan: So Chuck, where is she?  
Professor X:" She's 40 minute from the institute in the Bayville park.  
Something's happened to her, she was struck by lightning and is still alive.  
She's scared and doesn't know how she survived."  
  
Professor X: Logan, I want you to go get her. Ok?  
Logan: Fine. She's in the park right?  
Professor X: Yes, I told her to stay still, bring her a jacket she doesn't   
have one.  
  
With that Logan got her jacket got on his motorcycle and went to pick her   
up. 20 minutes later he saw his daughter sitting on a swing  
shivering to death he silently cursing that he had taken too long.  
  
Logan: Strips what happened?  
Rogue: I don't know! Ah got hit by lightning and now Ah can control my   
powers! Ah can touch things!  
  
Rogue said, as she touched Logan with her bare hand. When nothing   
happened Logan looked at her, shocked clear on his face.  
  
Logan: How is that even possible darlin'?  
Rogue: Ah don't know. Ah have a theory but ah don't know, Ah think ah   
absorbed the lightning and it messed with mah powers.  
Logan: Put the jacket on kid, you might get sick.  
Rogue: Fine. Can we go back to the institute? Ah think ah might pass out any   
minute.  
And with that she did pass out.  
Logan caught her before she could hit the ground and took her back to the   
institute. Logan carried her into the instituted and was instantly   
surrounded by worried students.  
  
Kurt: Oh vy god! Is zhe alright?  
Logan: She's fine elf, she just passed out.  
Scott: What happened to her? Why was she gone so long?  
Professor X: She was hit by lightning on her way home and was knocked   
unconscious.  
  
Everyone : WHAT?!?!?!  
Jean: How is she still alive, Professor?  
Professor X: I don't know Jean, I don't know.  
Kurt: But she'll be alvight, vight?  
Professor X: Yes. That much I know.  
Logan: She said she had a theory but wasn't sure. She said she might have   
absorbed the lightning and it messed with her powers. Charles, she can   
touch. She touched me, she has control of it.

logan carried his little girl up stairs and set her on her bed and covered her up and left.

The next morning Rogue woke up and took a shower and got dressed in hip-huggers and a red sappgetii strap shrit it went to her belly button sealed with a choker . she was first on up out of the kids and went downstairs . she saw logan downstairs and she said

Rogue : hey logan mornin

logan: mornin stripes .....................what are you wearing ?

Rogue: clothes ah hope, what ah look normal like a normal 16 year old don't ah.

logan: yeah and it is scarey

rogue: watch it wolvie ah still can zap ya .ah gotta go

logan: ya gonna eat somethin stripes

rogue: no time got to do somethin before school

logan: what ?

rogue: noneya see you later

logan: get back here or double danger sessions with me

rogue: bye logan

logan:bye and you got double sessions with me tonight

he said but she didn't hear him and just kept walken, she got to school and went to the auditorium and signed up for the talent show and she also tried out and she got in too, she left the auditorium and saw 4 fermiler people, pietro , lance, todd, and fred all standing there looking at her and todd said

todd: god rogue who brought fat and ugly back in style oh wait that is how you look everyday ,

fred: yeah i agree don't you lance, pietro.

pietro: yeah fat and ugly

lance: yep i think more fat than ugly no i just don't know.

without faceing them she just walked away and ignored them,

pietro: rogue we were just joking

he said but she wasn't listening to him at all, rogue got complements how she looked that day but she wasn't listening by lunch time she's just sat there stareing at the wall not eating anything .

scott: rogue why aren't you eating

rogue: not hungray why

scott: oh no reason just asking ,you look great to day kurt is about to kill anyone that looks at you in the wrong way today and he will scold you about the clothes you ar wearing to day back at home.see ya

rogue: yeah see ya ah'm a pig ,ah eat to much ,the one ah'm in love with agreed that ah was fat and ugly

Note: This is my first chapter! Review please! See the pretty blue button?   
Press it! I COMAND YOU TO PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! 


	2. Planning

Helping hands  
  
chapter 2 planning  
  
Rogue walked home today instead of getting a ride home with scott and the others she walked past the park and she decided she could waste a few minutes by the lake . Finally getting agitated 20 minutes later rogue got her stuff and stood up and turned around only to bump into lance .  
  
Lance: hey ya roguey whatcha doing out here by yerself

Rogue: nothing to you; what do ya want to make fun of meh some more cause ah'm fat and ugly huh do ya lance cause ah don't want to here it .  
  
Lance:no ,roguey you are beautiful we were just joking and you should know that older brothers tease little sisters that is ofcourse i am still you big brother roguey .  
  
Rogue: of course you are but not the others they need say there sorry , ah mean the one ah thought ah fell in love with agreed with todd that ah was fat and ugly , and ah wanted to look normal cause ah suddenly got control of my powers and what lance what............  
  
Lance: when and how rogue congradutlations .

Rogue:well yesterday and ah got hit by lightning  
  
Rogue pretty much mumbled the last part  
  
Lance:what was the last part roguey

rogue:ah was hit by lightning

Lance:whattttttttttttt are you ok ? when?

Rogue: ah'm fine , yesterday when ah was walkin home from school .

Lance: what one minute back up , did you just say the one I thought i fell in love with you love pietro.

Rogue : yeah well don' go tellin 'im now , they all got 7 days to apologize to me or i'll kill mah self ,he's an arrogant asshole well till they apologize consider meh dead .  
  
Lance:we can rule that out killing is not going to happen  
  
Lance said as the overprotective brother mode kicked in..........  
  
Rogue: fine ah'll think of another way to make pietro to feel sorry for making me depressed and callin' me fat and ugly , they've got 7 days lance maybe ah'll starve mah self till the end of 7 days or kill mah self .........................  
  
Lance: nither roguey thats dangerous to do that  
  
Rogue:ah choose the first one, ya can' die if ya don't eat after 7 days

Lance: yeah ya could, if you do this i'm watching you more closely than ever and if anything happens i'll be right there, i'll get them to apologize cause can't have ya waste away now can't we.  
  
Rogue:it's not them ah 'm worried it's we both know he won't apologize pietro ah mean...... oh shit lance what time is it

Lance: 6:45 why

Rogue:ah have double danger sessions with logan and the started 3 hours ago

Lance: need a ride

Rogue: yea plus it gives you a reason to see your wonderful kitty

Lance: shut up  
  
10 minutes later lance and rogue were at the insitute and they walked to the gate and logan waiting for her there .......  
  
Rogue: hiya logan sorry ah'm late got lets say side tracked .........................

Logan: to mention tracks your to go in side then run around the track till you feel like your going to pass out i'll be watching stripes so don't even try anything. anything less that a fast stride and you'll have more danger sessions for the next month .  
  
Rogue:right , thanks for the ride lance bye

Lance: see ya sis ,

Rogue: later hater  
  
10minutes later she was on the track with logan watching her so she wasn't going to wear herself out .  
  
meanwhile on the track rogue thought of other things ,  
  
Rogue:'ah remember when ah was young little girl always skinny thats proboly what he wants a thin ,beautiful girl and thats what he likes , ah try to look nice for him and he has some nerve to tell that to mah face' she said thinking very seriouslyand angry too  
  
3 hours later she was still running and fast not that she noticed  
  
some body would think she could give pietro a run for his money, she was still in deep thought well more like anger.....................  
  
Then suddenly rogue just cracked and screamed so loud out of frustration and anger she didn't know she was trembling and shook with more anger than she felt but suddenly she felt calm and peaceful and she didn't know why but she felt better and walked back to the insititute and she saw everyone staring at her and she said  
  
Rogue: what !? what did ah do ?

professor x: why'd you scream rogue?

Rogue: frustrated, angery, most of all really angery just needed ta scream............it's better than nevah mind ah'm going ta bed see everyone in the mornin night ,  
  
Everyone: night rogue  
  
In rogue and kitty's room  
  
Rogue: 'ah'll show them tomarrow they won't get away with no they won't ' she thought as she went to bed  
  
note: I know this one chapter was kinda stupid no flames please, the next chapter is called: "day one " well right now i command you to push the blue button now hahaha right review now!!!!!!!!! promise next chapter some rietro i swear.........


	3. day one

Helping hands  
  
Chapter 3 day one  
  
Rogue woke up, took a shower ,and got dressed in her gothic clothes and put on her make up too.  
  
Rogue: why should ah change for anyone it's stupid really he's an asshole why should ah.  
  
Kitty: hey rogue like you ok  
  
Rogue whipped around and came to a concerned faced kitty.  
  
Rogue: yeah ah just got a headache

Kitty: you sure your like ok you were stareing in to like the mirror for 25 minutes.

Rogue:really ah'll see ya kitty

Kitty: bye rogue see you like at school  
  
Rogue grabbed her bag and cd player and headed downstairs and she saw almost everyone already downstairs and eating , she grabbed a coffee cup and put coffee in it and drunk it , and left the table with everyone looking at her .  
  
She left and walked to school in peace and when she got there she went to the roof of the school to relax before school and rogue ended up falling asleep. What she didn't notice was a person stareing at her from the shadows .  
  
Gambit: ah chere you look so cute when your asleep...........  
  
AND with that he sat there touching her face and looking at her. Then afew minutes later he left, and he placed the qeen of hearts card next.  
  
Rogue: oh mah gwad ah fell asleep oh am ah in trouble.  
  
Rogue quickly looked at her watch and saw that they had 10 minutes till the bell rang for lunch,so she quickly and quitely got off the roof and started towards her locker till she remembered the card she found next to her when she woke up and she took it out and looked at it and found a number .  
  
Rogue: Remy Lebeau, 752-6466, swamp rat was watching meh sleep and ah expect he wants meh to call him whatever  
  
Was the last rogue said as she turned to go to her locker and once she was there she took everything she need and went to lunch as the bell rang and she went around the corner and bumped staight into scott summers ,and her brother kurt, and evan.  
  
Rogue: hey aren't you going the wrong way the lunch room is that way.

Scott: where were you this morning .

Rogue: uhhh went somewhere to think, then

Scott: then what

Rogue:ah fell asleep, ah was by myself and ah wasn't feeling good so naptime sounded good as it does now.......... so if you'd let me go ah'm going to lunch and sleep , then class and sleep, and sleep some more the whole day .  
  
She reached in her bag and pulled out a candy cane...  
  
Kurt: found zhe vissing candy canes from christvas, you said sanva took them instead of zhe cookies.  
  
Rogue: shhh the only ones who know bout the missing candy canes are you guys and logan .......now leave me and my candy canes in peace bye......  
  
With that rogue left and left three dumbfounded people behind.  
  
Evan:man kurt your sister is more weirder than normal , i now know something about her she loves candy canes as much as maximoff loves pixie sticks thats scary.  
  
Scott: anyone know what happens when rogue is on a sugar rush.

Lance: yeah she goes crazy and talks weird and she only eats candy canes if she's really trying to get sick.  
  
Scott:how can she get sick from candy canes.

Lance: rogues diabetic she hasn't told you.

Kurt:nien vhe hasn't

Lance: well we better find her kurt search, the grounds by the cafetiaria , summers class rooms ,daniels restrooms , i'll take the roofs see if she'll be there.  
  
They searched and searched till lance came across pietro.  
  
Pietro: whoa where ya going in a hurry lance kitty's at lunch.

Lance:not about kitty,it's rogue, she's on to much sugar so help me search the roofs would you i have to search the bathrooms, you know what happened last time.  
  
/ flashback/ christmas 2002

Pietro: roguey you ok , roguey come on wake up . LANCE , LANCE GET IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!

Lance: what...... roguey ya ok come on wake up ,pietro get me the needles and the medicine thats in the frigerator .

pietro: ok what now

Lance: give them to me .  
  
lance stuck the needle in her arm and said to pietro.

Lance: don't ever let her have a lot of sugar , she can die if she has to much. good thing you called me you saved her life.

Pietro: she's family where ever we do or go.  
  
/end flashback/  
  
Pietro: right , what kind of sugar chocolate , pixie sticks ,what?

Lance:candy canes  
  
With out another word pietro took off and checked every roof top till the came to the art lab roof he saw rogue and ran over to he shaked her awake...............

Pietro:roguey wake up please ,please wake up come on  
  
Cut into my life into pieces This is my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die pleading

Would it be wrong,would it be right  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mudilation outta sight  
and I'm comtemplating suicide  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause,I'm losing my sight,losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright,nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry,feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral,where do I begin  
  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but QUESTIONS AND DEVILS  
  
CHORUS  
  
'Cause,I'm losing my sight,losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright,nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I Can't go on living this way  
Cut into my life into pieces This is my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort  
  
CHORUS

Cause,I'm losing my sight,losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright,nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
Pietro: Rogue wake up COME ON WAKE UP... YOU CAN LEAVE ME YOU CAN'T i love you...............  
  
pietro screamed with love and sadness and the tears rolled down his face , pietro was crying and till he heard ..........  
  
Rogue: pietro ..............................  
  
note: i know i don't own the song but it don't stop me from write a good sence well theres the third chapter , the thing is will rogue love him back. well the talent show chapter is next "day two and the talent show" WELL START REVEIWING I NEED SOME GOOD IDEAS SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? NOW REVEIW.- Roguey


	4. day two and a day of suprizes

Disclaimer:i don't own this song or x-men evo. but i'm trying to gain custody of rogue and pietro my baby's just joking, so lets begin.......in this chapter rogue is going to sing the song about jean she wrote{but was really written by evanescence }and i'm borrowing 2 songs from pink you'll see why. now let the story begin.................................  
  
Chapter 4 day two and a day of suprizes  
  
Pietro: roguey, your ok .................

Rogue:yeah, why are ya worried?

Pietro:yes i am worried, i thought you would died rogue.  
  
pietro said as he was hugging rogue tight.  
  
Rogue: pietro how could ah die?

Pietro: lance said the x-geeks were saying you were eating suger and you were way to hyper...and now there looking for you , i think lance told them your diabetic , and .............  
  
Rogue: and ah can't eat alot of sugah ah know, ah only had half of a piece of a candy cane. and that was because my sugah level was low and ah wanted a nap before class so why wouldn't ah be fine ah mean just cause ah went to sleep before school started doesn't mean ah'm going sugah crazy today.  
  
Pietro:please lets just take you home and make sure,  
  
he said as he picked her up,

Pietro: damn girl ,

Rogue:what?

Pietro: don't you eat anything , don't the x-geeks feed you there you like weigh nothing, when was the last time you ate anything really.  
  
She mumbled a reply, he said

Pietro:rogue stop mumbling what?

Rogue: monday lunchtime ok

Pietro:no it's not , what caused you to do this craziness.

Rogue:you of what you said, you said ah was fat and ugly too

Pietro: i was joking i told you that but i guess you didn't hear me i'm sorry for saying that ........  
  
Rogue: did you mean what you said you loved me ...........

Pietro: yes i did, i love you so much roguey.

Rogue: ah love you too speedy

Pietro: really

Rogue: really, plus if don't ever hurt meh you won't have to see what logan will do to you.it'll be worse than what wanda can do to you.

Pietro: i couldn't even think about hurting you if i did i'd kill myself.

Rogue:ah nevah told anyone ah was in the talent show.

Pietro:you are thats cool what are you doing? Rogue:singing

Pietro:what are ya singing?

Rogue:your nosy speedy

Pietro: i want to know what my girl is doing, whats everyone going to say about us dating. Rogue: were not dating ya nevah asked me .

Pietro:well ms. rogue will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend.  
  
Rogue:ah don't know , you mahght just keep me for a week and dump me the next like you did with the others.  
  
This time his eyes turned serious and he looked at her.  
  
Pietro:rogue i would never do that to you i love you to much so will you be my girlfriend.

Rogue: yes ah will.

Pietro:now lets get you some food in you ,don't think i want my girlfriend to die of food starvtion before ah get to go on a date with her.

Rogue: ah love you pietro.

Pietro: love you too roguey, hang on well go down to the first floor, .  
  
Pietro ran him and her down to the front patio and lance was waiting for them, lance ran to rogue and hugged her to death,  
  
Rogue:lance let go can't breath.

Lance: then don't do that again don't be so stupid again.

Pietro:lance as much as i like my girlfriend being yelled at i would like her to eat something first so she doesn't faint first when you yell at her.  
  
Lance:girlfriend?

lance said as he took out a piece of paper and then said.  
  
Lance: 4 rules about dating my sister.

1. can't keep her out past 10:00 on school nights and weekends 11:30.

2. be polite

3. don't hurt her or i hurt you

4. no sex period.

5.no drinking

6.no drugs thats all understand.  
  
Pietro:yes sir

Rogue:so ah thought they were looking for meh

Lance:yeah here comes kurt .  
  
Kurt:ah swienster, vhere vere you

He said as he squeezed the life out of her.

Rogue:kurt ah can't breath please let go.

Kurt: zorry swienster , just worried.

Rogue: see just fine, not hurt, just fine ok

Pietro: ready to go

Rogue: yea ah'm ready

Kurt: vhere are you going?

Pietro: i'm taking my girlfriend out to lunch is that alright.

Kurt: thats fine vill you be coming back to school.

Pietro: no i plan to take her to the amusment park afterwards.

Kurt: take very good care of ver, or i'll skin you to zeath.

Pietro: yes rogue what's with everyone wanting to kill me, skin me and more stuff .

Rogue:that just means that they care.  
  
They ate lunch and left the reaturant and pietro took rogue in to , to buy her a summer dress with no sleeves and the dress came right below her knees and had flower prints on them. they left the the store and rogue looked beautiful. The amusement park was fun and it was 6:30pm and were about to leave but rogue wanted to go on one more ride,

Rogue: please pietro please ah wanta go on one more please!!!!!!!!

Pietro: fine you win, which one ?  
  
She pointed to the fairess wheel and he said yes , so they got on and they rid in it then abruptly stopped at the top and for some reason they weren't moving .

Rogue: looks like were stuck up here, it's pretty all the lights and stuff.

Pietro: yeah it is pretty , and i don't care if were stuck up here as long as i'm with you thats fine.  
  
They shared a beautiful kiss sweet and innocent ,yet passionate. 10 minutes later the ride began moving again and they got off and pietro took rogue's big stuffed tiger and gave it to rogue the one that pietro won for her,{awwwwwwwwwwww} ., they went out to dinner , and the dinner was perfect. they both went one more place before he took her home.  
  
Rogue:pietro where are we going.

Pietro: i want to keep your voice forever so i'm taking you to a recording studio and i want you to sing your songs please that you have done please just for me rogue.  
  
Rogue: fine three songs thats it ok , which one 's

Pietro:the one you were doing for the talent show then 2 more your choice..  
  
Rogue:ok ,lets go i've got the sheet music in my backpack  
  
They arrived in the studio and they set everything up and the first song rogue was going to sing was "everyone's fool". As the music started she began to sing:  
  
Rogue: Verse 1  
  
Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
Chorus   
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame dont you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Verse2  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But Now I know she  
  
2nd Chorus  
Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Bridge  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
Cant find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I dont love you anymore  
  
Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you cant save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool...........................  
  
Pietro was amazed at how she could sing he didn't know which one she was doing next, but now he was suprized when he heard the music for the next one it's called" just like a pill"  
  
Rogue: I'm lying here on the floor where u left me  
I think I took to much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said i tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch  
I think i'll get out of here  
Where i can run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makingme better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills they were different  
Maybe i should get some help  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
Cause it's making me itch  
I said i tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I think i'll get out of here  
  
Where i can run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  
  
Run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
Cause it's making me itch  
I said i tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I think i'll get out of here  
  
Where i can run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill

Run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  
  
Run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And i swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  
  
Run just as fast as i can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears..............  
  
Pietro was now in shock and so was the recorder person and rogue saw pietro's mouth open and she knew he was amazed.the last song was " things i'll never say"  
  
Rogue:  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say..........................  
  
When she stepped out of the recording booth she asked.

Rogue: how was ah

Pietro:fantastic roguey, your going to be ready for the talent show tomarrow i know it .  
  
It was 7:27 now and they took the cd and pietro took rogue home and she said ,

Rogue: ya know fa mah first date it was fun .

Pietro: there'll be more where that came from rogue if you want.

Rogue: yea ah'd like that speedy  
  
Pietro gave her a good night kiss and took the cd from her and said,

Pietro: i love you

Rogue: ah love you too................  
  
she turned to go in and she saw.....................

Note: hey i know this was a long one but if ya like it tell me , but wait who did she see whats going on huh , hey wait i'm the writer of the story i should know whats going ahhhhhhhhh , please reveiw, next chapter " the talent show'' see ya till next time- roguey 


	5. THE TALENT SHOW

Disclaimer: hey guys i'm back, i don't own the characters or the songs in here no can't tell what they are . but i can tell you that one it's for jean.  
  
hey i'ma dedticating my story to my sisters :

purity black,

southern goth gal,

silver ink,

StArRy1233 who gave me the idea for the song that rogue sings.  
  
Now on wit the story  
  
Chapter 5 The talent show  
  
She turned to go in and she saw , scott and evan right at the door .  
They pulled her in with her stuff animal and they looked at her angery.  
Rogue knew what was comin, so she narrowed her eyes and said,  
  
Rogue: what ?  
  
Scott:what the hell do you think your doing with maximoff ?  
  
Rogue:anythang ah want  
  
Evan: he's bad news, stay away from him if you know whats good for you.  
  
Rogue screamed with frustation and threw down her stuffed animal and upon hearing the scream everyone bursted into the room {yes even the adults duh?} and they stared at the scene that played before them.  
  
Rogue:whats good for meh ha ha ha ha ha ha ya'll don't know whats good for meh no one does ,thats why ah've been in more shit that both of ya can relate ta. so why don't you two go fuck with someone elses life .............assholes.  
  
She said as she ran upstairs leaving alot of stunned people behind they've never seen rogue blow up before. no one went after her so kurt did , he bamfed right after her but not before he picked up the stuffed animal she threw down and said,  
  
Kurt: as long as she's happy and he don't hurt her i won't have to skin him. I'm fine with this my little swienster is happy let her be.  
  
With that he left and bamfed in to rogue's and kitty's room to find her sitting on her bed crying and wearing a tank top with blue jammy pants on.  
  
Kurt:rogue don't cry

Rogue: what kurt what are you doing in here ?

Kurt: to give you this back to you and to ask about your date how did it go.

Rogue: thanks it was great , ah had more fun than ah have had in a long tahme.

Kurt: what'd ya do .

Rogue: of course we went to lunch , then that dress he bought it for meh and as much as ah protested he still bought it and he got mah size right and made meh put it on ah thought ah looked hidious cause it was frilly at the bottom and he put ribbons in mah hair augh........ yuck ah hate ribbons ,and while he payed for the dress a hid the ribbons in side a shoe .  
  
Kurt: whats next .  
  
Rogue: the amusment park, we didn't leave till 6:45 because the ride on the fairess wheel stopped not for a few minutes but for 10, 11 minutes and the pleading to go on the ride took 4 to 5 minutes. then we went out to dinner , and before we came back he brought meh to a recording studio .  
  
Kurt: why'd he do that

Rogue: ah told him that ah was in the talent show and the made meh make a cd and ah got a copy he said he wanted the song that ah was going to sing and two more , then we came back here.  
  
Kurt: your in the talent show why didn't you tell anyone so we can come see,

Rogue: didn't think anyone would want to

Kurt:i would , i know kitty and mr.logan to even if he never says it.

Rogue:ha ha ha ........ so true.

Just then rogue yawned , kurt said.

Kurt: guess it's sleepy time for you, i'll tell the others about you in the talent show.

Rogue: mhm

Kurt: night rogue.

Rogue:night fuzz ball

He turned out the light and she fell asleep.  
  
Kurt bamfed down stairs he saw everyone on the couch.

Kitty:hows rogue.

Kurt: fine she's asleep, i found out she's in the talent show and wasn't going to tell us .  
  
Kurt told them about the cd and almost everything .  
  
{skiping sequence}  
  
Friday night talent show  
  
Principal kelly: welcome to the bayville high talent show ,and lets begin .  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Kurt: whens rogue on?

Kitty: next

Principal kelly: now i would to bring out a very talented student here Rogue Darkholme singing her own song called "everybody's fool."  
  
Rogue stepped on to the stage and saw pietro in the front row and the x-men and the brotherhood there as well as other students and there parents she heard her music go on and she started to sing.  
  
Rogue: Verse 1  
  
Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
  
Chorus  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame dont you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Verse2  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But Now I know she  
  
2nd Chorus  
Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Bridge  
Without the mask where will you hide  
Cant find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I dont love you anymore  
  
Never was and never will be  
You dont know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you cant save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool...........................  
  
The song ended and everyone in the crowd erupted in to a loud applause and principal kelly annoced the last contestant.  
  
Principal kelly: now this is our last contestant pietro maximoff singing his song "turn me on"  
  
Pietro: For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me  
(tea hey ai)  
  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home.......  
You're going home with me tonight  
  
Chorus:  
Let me hold you  
Girl caress my body  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on........  
  
Rap:  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh yea yea  
Ooh yea yea  
Ooh yea yea yea  
Ooh yea yea yea yea yea yea  
Yea yea......  
  
Verse 2:  
One hand on the ground and  
Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollerin' for mercy yea hey ai  
Then I whisper in her ear  
So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing  
Push it harder back on me  
  
Chorus:  
So let me hold you...  
Girl caress my body  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on........  
  
Bridge:  
Hug me, hug me  
Kiss me, squeeze me,  
Hug me, hug me,  
Kiss and caress me  
  
Rap:  
The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite

For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me  
(tea hey ai)

But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home.......  
You're going home with me tonight  
  
Chorus:  
Let me hold you  
Girl caress my body  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on........  
  
Bridge:  
Hug me, hug me  
Kiss me, squeeze me,  
Hug me, hug me,  
Kiss and caress me  
  
The song ended and they were shocked and they applaused and the contestants came back on stage and all of a sudden the celing just calapsed on top of rogue and pietro ,pietro threw himself on top of rogue to protect her from getting hurt ,before anyone of the x-men or brotherhood could do anything rogue and pietro were buried under the rubble.

NOTE:hey i'd like to thank momwolf70 for suggesting the celing fall on rogue and pietro that was geanius well thats your fifth chapter review please no flames thank you, well will rogue and pietro get out from under the rubble ,and who was it that caused the explosion ,who was it or what was it.???????????  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off


End file.
